Make Your Choice!!/If You're Going to Make a Wish…
4th Box: Make Your Choice!!/If You're Going to Make a Wish… (どっちやねん！！/願いがあるなら, Dotchi yanen!!/Negai ga Aru nara) is the fourth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Nabeshima sets the rules for the match: Akune wins when he scores ten points; Zenkichi wins if he can score one. Zenkichi questions why he has to fight in the first place. Medaka tells him that she won't tell him not to lose, but there's no way she will let him run away from a fight. Deciding that Akune is stronger than him, Zenkichi attacks first, hoping for a quick win. However, Akune easily scores his first point, and tells Zenkichi to get back up, as he will defeat him in the most unsightly manner possible in front of Medaka. As the match begins Nabeshima comments on Akune's genius, and Medaka guesses that Nabeshima hates geniuses. Nabeshima admits to it, and claims it is her mission to defeat geniuses with her hard work. Medaka wonders if this is why she became the foul king, to which Nabeshima only laughs. Nabeshima tells Medaka that she thinks the geniuses should be with the geniuses: she can have Akune and the Judo Club will take Zenkichi. Medaka tells her not to worry, as there is no such thing as a genius. Nabeshima brushes her off, thinking to herself that there is a genius right in front of her. Still thinking to herself, she tells Zenkichi it is fine to lose now, as in six months she will make him stronger Akune. In a short time, Akune reaches nine points, leaving a battered Zenkichi barely standing. As Akune moves to finish him, Zenkichi contemplates losing, and decides that maybe its fine to let Akune join the Student Council. However, Medaka calls out to him, and with a cute face, tells him to win, otherwise she will cry. Zenkichi proclaims he never wants to hear about her crying, let alone see it, and surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. Nabeshima is shocked along with the rest of the Judo Club when Zenkichi manages to win by using a two-handed topple to score a point off of Akune. As Nabeshima expresses her surprise, Medaka tells her that all there is people trying hard, and that the two of them are no different. Nabeshima then tells Medaka that while Akune's judo looks very pretty, he has very nice handwriting as well. After his match with Akune, Zenkichi tells Shiranui about what happened at the Judo Club. She tells him he should have come to her for help, though he questions what she could have done. When the two enter the Student Council room, they find a nearly naked Akune changing, much to Shiranui's delight and Zenkichi's displeasure. Akune tells Zenkichi that while he may have given up on driving Zenkichi out, he hasn't given up on Medaka, and has left the Judo Club to become the Secretary of the Student Council. He also tells Zenkichi that Nabeshima hasn't given up on him. Zenkichi angrily insists that he will not let Akune have Medaka. While the two have this argument, Medaka is seen picking up garbage outside of the school. A month after Medaka's inauguration, Zenkichi is seen watering a room full of flowers. Akune walks in his new uniform, and the two trade veiled insults with each other, before heading off to attend to the next request. Yatsushiro requests that that the Student Council write a letter for her, having seen Medaka's impressive penmanship. Medaka assigns Akune to take care of it. Zenkichi thinks she made a good call, stating that Akune should have no problem with the request. Medaka agrees with him, and states that itself is the biggest problem, leaving Zenkichi perplexed. Yatsushiro admits to Akune that she wants him to write a love letter for her. Recognizing her feelings due to his own love for Medaka, he promises to write a letter that will cause any man to fall for her. Shiranui and Zenkichi discuss Yatsushiro at lunch. Shiranui describes her as rougher than the guys, and that she excels at everything she does, though Zenkichi thinks it sounds more like she excels at her own stupidity. Shrianui questions why Medaka would hand the request over to Akune, when she could do it better herself. Zenkichi tells her that it is both to get Akune experience, as well as determine whether or not Yatsushiro deserves help. Akune presents the letter he wrote for Yatsushiro to Medaka. She questions what he is trying to say with his nice handwriting and fancy words. When Akune finds himself at a loss for words, she tells him that he has only created problems. She finishes by declaring he has disappointed her and that his work is over. Zenkichi offers him some words of concealment, but Akune rebukes him, tearing up the letter and declaring he won't give up. He returns to Yatsushiro and works with her on improving her penmanship so that she can write the letter herself. A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. With this, Medaka's flower garden begins to extend outside of the Student Council room. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Nekomi Nabeshima #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Betsuhei Jounan #Hansode Shiranui #'Kenna Yatsushiro' Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Akune rolls up his sleeves while helping Yatsushiro improve her penmanship. His sleeves remain rolled up while receiving praise from Medaka. *In the anime, there is one flower seen outside of the Student Council office, while in the manga there are three. Category:Episodes